morningmusume_germanfandomcom-20200215-history
Morning Musume Wiki
Das erste deutschsprachige Wiki rund um Morning Musume! Neuigkeiten: ;(16.03.13) 12te Generation angekündigt! Der erste Tag der Frühlingstour 2013 begann sogleich mit einer großen Überraschung, als Produzent und Mastermind Tsunku nach der VTR auf die Bühne kam und die Castings für die 12te Generation ankündigte. Die Fans sowie Member, die nichts wussten, waren sehr überrascht. Als Tsunku Reina , welche die Gruppe mit dieser Tour verlassen wird, fragte, was für eine Art Member sie sich wünschen würde, antwortete sie "Ein Yankee, ohne mich geht dieser Charakter ja verloren (lach)'' . Leaderin Sayumi antwortete ''auf Tsunkus Frage Jemand, der auch so narzisstisch ist wie ich, dann können wir gemeinsam darüber lachen Die Castings beginnen am 30. April. Mädchen im ALter von 10 bis 17 können teilnehmen. ;(03.03.2013) Sayumi Michishige leidet an Bindehautentzündung! :Viele Fans waren sehr überrascht, als Leaderin Sayumi plötzlich mit Augenklappe auf die Bühne auf dem :SATOUMI / SATOYAMA-Event erschien. Michishige bloggte später, dass sie sich eine Bindehautentzündung :geholt habe. Sie kuriert sich derzeit aus und hofft, dass sie bald wieder :fit ist, um Morning Musume als Leader wieder voll und ganz unterstützen. :Gute Besserung, Sayumi! : : ;(11.02.2013) Reina Tanaka mit Magenschwür und entzündeter Speiseröhre diagnostiziert! :Reina Tanaka ,welche schon zuvor an ein paar Konzerttagen sowie Events fehlte, bloggte vor kurzem, dass sei :ein Magengeschwür sowie eine entzündete Speiseröhre habe. Entgegen vieler Tipps will sie jedoch nicht ins Krankenhaus gehen, sondern sich zu Hause mit Medikamenten gesund pflegen. Tanaka fehlte damit am Ende :der Hello! Project Wintertour 2013. Dies war ihre letzte Tour als Mitglied im Hello! Project. :Reina verlässt die Gruppe im Mai 2013, um sich ihrer neuen Rockband LoVendoЯ zu widmen. :Tanaka bloggte ein paar Tage später, dass es ihr langsam wieder besser gehe, sie aber noch nicht ganz gesund ist. ;(01.02.2013) Help me!! ein Riesenhit! :Morning Musumes neueste Single, Help me!! , hat einen Erfolg nach dem anderen zu berichten. :Die Single hielt die ganze erste Woche über Platz 1 der Oricon Charts und erhielt damit den Wochenrang 1. :Das letzte Mal war dies bei Shouganai Yume Oibito der Fall. Außerdem übertraf die Single mit über 100.000 :verkauften Kopien alle Singles mit Ausnahme von One two three / The matenrou Show bis 2003. Der Danceshot :erreichte auf Youtube insgesamt 2,5 Mio. Klicks, das Musikvideo knappe 1,5 Mio. ;(18.012013) Aika Mitsui an einer Erkältung erkrankt! :Das ehemalige Mitglied Aika Mitsui ist so stark erkältet, dass sie mehrere Konzerttage der Hello!Project Wintertour verpasste, wie schon Reina Tanaka und Masaki Satou. Jedoch geht es ihr laut ihrem Amebo-Blog schon :deutlich besser und sie könne wieder auftreten. Hilfe und Tipps :Dies ist ein für jeden einsehbares und editierbares wiki. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, wende dich bitte an den Hauptadmin (RasberryBlossom)! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Verfasse eine neue Seite! Wikia-Regelungen: * Memberbilder etc. müssen eine ordentliche Größe haben. *Kein Re-upload gleicher Bilder. * Mitglieder erst als ehemalig kennzeichnen, wenn sie die Gruppe wirklich verlasen haben * Bitte in ordentlichem Deutsch etwas verfassen! * Keine Mitglieder, Single- oder Albumseiten einfach so ohne Grund löschen. * Dieses Wikia ist kein Wettbewerb!. * Die Bilder auf der Hauptseite sollten nicht größer als 150px sein. * Es können nicht mehr als 3 Videos auf der Hauptseite sein. Tipps und Hilfen *Morning Musume Wiki (Englisch) *Hello Project Wikia (Englisch) *Idolbloggerin (Deutsch) Verwandte Seiten *Hello Project Store (Englisch) *Translated Blog Posts (Englisch) Happy Birthday! : 12.04.1985 Hitomi Yoshizawa Mitglied der Woche : : Hitomi Yoshizawa (4te Gen) Abstimmung für das Mitglied der Woche: 5te Generation Ai Takahashi Asami Konno Makoto Ogawa Risa Niigaki Neueste Erscheinungen: *'Singles:' *Help me!! (23.01.2013) *'Photobücher:' *''Morning Musume Aki 2012 Colorful Character LIVE Shashinshuu'' (Konzertphotobuch) (17.01) Baldige Erscheinungen: :Singles: *Brain Kakumei or Buresuto/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (53te Single) :DVDs: :Snowdrop ( Riho Sayashi ) Wusstest du schon dass... * ... acht ehemalige Mitglieder verheiratet sind ( Aya Ishiguro, Sayaka Ichii, Kaori Iida, Nozomi Tsuji, Miki Fujimoto, Mari Yaguchi, Yuuko Nakazawa & Ai Kago.) * ... Sayaka Ichii das erste Mitglied ist, was eine Scheidung hatte? * ... dass Ai Takahashi und Risa Niigaki die ersten waren, die mehr als 10 Jahre in der Gruppe waren? * ... dass Ai Takahashi und Risa Niigaki die längsten Leader bzw. Sub-Leader waren? * ... dass Risa Niigaki in den meisten Singles vertreten war? (37) * ... dass Risa Niigaki die erste war, die ihre Graduation verschoben hatte? * ... dass Riho Sayashi und Kanon Suzuki die ersten Mitglieder waren, die nach der Formation im Jahre 1997 geboren : :wurden? * ... dass Aika Mitsui 4 Jahre lang die jüngste war? * ... dass Hitomi Yoshizawa bis Iroppoi Jirettai immer als Tomboy rumlief? * ... dass Mari Yaguchi mit 1,45 das kleinste Mitglied überhaupt war? * ... dass Haruka Kudo die erste war, die Ai Kagos Altersrekord von 12 Jahren gebrochen hatte? * ... dass von 2009 bis 2011 jede letzte Single im Jahr eine Abschlusssingle war? ( Kimagure Princess, Onna no Otoko no Lullaby Game & Kono Chikyuu no heiwa wa honki de negatte irun dayou! / Kare to issho ni omise ga shitai!) * ... das mehrere AKB-Mitglieder lieber in Morning Musume gewesen wären bzw. an den Castings gescheitert sind? * ... dass im Jahr 2010 gleich 2 Alben erschienen sind? (10 MY ME im März, Fantasy! Juiichi im Oktober) * ... dass Nozomi Tsuji und Ai Kago einen Rekord im Riesen-HulaHoop hielten bis 2005? * ... dass Sayumi Michishige die erste Leaderin ist, die vorher keine Sub-Leaderin war, seit es diese Position gibt? * ... dass nach Risa Niigakis Graduation alle Mitglieder in der Heisei-Epoche geboren sind?